Dreams in Digital
by Lady Ishida
Summary: THis is a Kristy/yamato/daisuke trainagle! PLEASE R+R ! I worked really hard on this....Its got some mimato, taiora, takari, and dakari! Its my first. origional character fic so go easy on me. lol. digitally obsessed and Saffron, you must read this


~*~ Dreaming in Digital ~*~

~*~ Dreaming in Digital ~*~

By: lady ishida

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You guys. I'm a retard so I um…made myself a character…hee hee look out matt! AND THIS IS RATED R. OK? I WOULD NEVER DO THIS STUFF IN REAL LIFE!!! Ok! In this story, im a pervert! Ok ok ok!? NOT IN REAL LIFE! :::Saffron sneers. 'yeah right':::

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SOME SEX. DON'T TELL ME HOW GROSS IT WAS CUZ YOU HaVE BEEN WARNED! If you wanna skip the gross part. Don't read the XXX section (you'll see what I mean :P ) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

:* razel, this is for you, cuz your hotter than Davis Tai :Kate starts screaming: MATT and Ken :Saffron faints: Enjoy, cutie-chan :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mommy, could there possibly be a digital world?" Kristy asked eagerly as she and her mother, Sharon, unloaded the dishwasher. Sharon sighed. "kristy, you're 15. Stop thinking like a 3 year old." Kristy nodded. A tear fell down her cheek. "But my boyfriend says there is!" "Who, Davis?" "yeah."

Sharon shook her head. "That boyfriend of yours. You've been seeing too much. Why don't you stay home tonight!"

Kristy suddenly perked up. "Oh my gosh! I forgot! I have a date with Davis." Sharon grabbed her car keys. "Tell me where you're going before you hide these when I say no." Kristy sighed happily. "To a dance club. Its actually for kids but…" 

Sharon rolled her eyes. "Okay, now go get ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Izzy, is there some way to open up the digi-port for my girlfriend? She's REALLY into digimon, now." Davis asked his friend Izzy. "No, sorry, Davis. HA! My girlfriend Yolie can go in anytime we want! It's really a great place to make-out! Seriously!" Izzy giggled as Davis started laughing. 

"No, but I think I've got a better idea…" Davis whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DING-DONG!

"I'll get it!" cried Kristy as she opened the door. Davis was there, holding a rose for her. Kristy grabbed the rose and threw her arms around him. "I cant wait Davis." She whispered. Sniffing the air. 'You smell like flowers." She concluded. He grasped her hand and they walked towards Juns car.

"where to?" Jun asked. "The Takenoachi (lol) dance club." Davis answered. "Too bad you don't have a girlfriend to go with." "Neither do you! You guys arent even seriously dating!" Jun said. Right on que Davis started kissing Kristy neck. They playfully wrapped their arms around each other.

"Okay Okay!" Jun snarled as she pulled up to the dance club. "Have fun and no sex!" Kristy's face went beet red. "Never!" she stammered. Davis eyed her. "Well, at least not any time soon!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey!" Matt greeted them. "I requested 'Get you're freak on!' for you two. Remember last week! WOW! You two got really, INTo the music." Davis blushed. "Hey, they had complementary punch!" he giggled.

Kristy pointed at Sora and Tai. "Remember when you and Mimi used to do that!"

Sora and tai were slow dancing to a fast song. Matt sighed. "I miss that. Ever since Mimi…" Kristy shot a hurt look at matt. "Im so sorry, Yama-chan."

****

*Flashback*

"Run, MIMI! Run!" Matt screamed, taking his lover's hand as they sprinted across the parking lot, dodging the gunshots that Willis had fired. "Give me MIMI!" he cried re-loading the gun. HE fired the last bullet at Matt, but missed, hitting Mimi in her heart. "Holy SHIT!" Willis cried. "I damn missed!" and he escaped into the shadows. "Mimi!" Matt sobbed, kissing her lips over and over. "Don't leave me!" But she was already gone…

****

*End of flashback*

Matt perked up. "Here's you song!" he smiled.

Davis led Kristy to the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and they started dancing the night away. Pretty soon they had drawn a crowd. Hikari and Ken were snapping pictures. Tai and Sora were (of course!) slow dancing. People started backing up when Davis inched his hands futher down. "Davis!" Kristy whispered. "Remember what Jun said! Not here! Not now." 

The third slow song came on and davis went to get punch. (complementary ..uh oh!) Kristy sat next to Matt. There were tears in his eyes. "TK." He whispered as TK made his move on Kari. "Matt?" Kristy whispered. "Youwannadance?" "Huh? If you're asking me to dance…" he smirked taking her hand. "Then you don't have a choice."

Matt lead Kristy to the center of the dancer floor, and they started to slow dance to Matt's hit single "Dreams in Digital".

__

Im dreaming

With my eyes wide open.

Im in heaven

Up above.

Im dreaming of you

How we are so in love…

Then you go off far away

To a world where I cant stay.

Till im dreaming in digital.

Im dreaming

With my body still moving

Im in digital

Far away

You're here with me

And I wanna stay…

Then you go off far away

To a world where I cant stay

Till im dreaming in digital.

As the song ended Matt kissed her soft lips and never wanted to let go. When he did, he realized that she was crying. "You didn't like that?" he asked. "No. No. Yama, I loved it." She whispered and ran into Davis's arms. 

"Please, lets go outside." She sobbed. Davis kissed her as they walked outside. "Baby, whats wrong?" 

"Davis, I wanna go to the digital world! Please! Tell me how I can go!" she sobbed. Davis put his finger to her mouth. "I don't know…try dreaming." Davis shrugged. "When you go to sleep, with really hard about the digital world. Then you'll be there in your dreams." Kristy nodded. "Thanks, Davis. Lets go inside."

Matt was waiting for her there. "It's okay to be mad." He said shaking his head. "I went overboard, Im sorry." 

Kristy hugged his. "Don't be sorry." She whispered. "I loved it, Yama-chan. I want you bad. More than Davis, but I cant right now. I need to dump him when the time is right." Matt nodded happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh, Hikari!" Davis said as Kari walked right into his arms. "Dance with me." She commanded. They slow danced and suddenly, Kari grabbed him and started kissing him wildly. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Takeru cried. "I told her to lay off the punch! Right Kristy? ty-chan, are you ok?"

But Kristy wasn't hearing him. She was watching the two make-out. "Yama!" she called. Matt came running to her. "Its time." She whispered. Secretly, she didn't want to lose Davis.

Davis watched Kristy approach him. "Kari!" and whispered as she kissed him. "Stop!" but kari couldn't.

Kristy looked hurt. "Cheater…" she whispered. Kari winked at Matt. Matt winked back. "Get away from my baby!" Kari screeched. TK was covering his mouth, trying not to explode with laughter. "ITS OVER!" Kristy cried and Matt automatically opened his arms for her to jump into. "run!" kristy whispered and the two joined hands and ran. Davis shouted after her. "No! Its not what you think! Kristy! Come back!! Please!" he cried, tears dripping down his face. "Where's Kari?" he said to himself. Then he spied TK and Kari laughing and hugging each other.

"Kristy, Im leaving you." Davis said as he got into Jun's car, though he secretly wished that Kristy would come back to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"How did Kristy manage to get Matt?" asked Jun. "Lucky." She looked at Davis. He was sobbing. "She went straight to him. Its not fair. Im gonna hurt Matt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"ty-chan, you wanna stay at my place? My parents are in China, so I've got the place to myself. Kari's staying over too." Matt said brushing his fingers through Kristy's long, blonde hair. Kristy nodded. "Gimme your cell phone."

"Mom, Its Kristy."

"Ty-chan! Where were you?"

"Im gonna spend the night at Kari's."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, where sould I sleep?" Kristy asked. "On the couch..for now." Matt said. "TK's big tattle tail. You can sleep in my room after he's asleep." "OK, but Matt, Im not allowed to um…you know…" Kristy said, blushing. "Oh, its okay." Matt replied. "I would'nt want to hurt you." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was midnight. TK and Kari were asleep on the floor. (Awwww) Kristy was squirming around. "Pssst!" it was Matt. "Come on!" he whispered. Kristy quietly tiptoed into Matt's bedroom. She climbed into his bed and whispered. "Wanna dream in digital?"

****

*dream*

"Oh my God." Kristy breathed. She was standing in the digital world. Her hair was beyond her waist. She had on a purple fuzzy shirt and glittery pants. "Holy!" Kristy cried looking at her fully developed body. "Im….cool."

She walked around, in her shiny white boots, making every step wonderful. Suddenly she stopped. "Waa???!!!???" a little creature said. "hi hi! I am floramon!" Kristy hugged her new digimon. "And here is your crest of power!" 

Kristy walked on, while Floramon hobbled beside her. She heard a voice. "You did it! You're dreaming in digital!" It was Davis. "Oh, I mean, sorry. Guess I wasn't suppoused to talk to you." He said and walked away. He sat down under a tree. Kristy snuck up behind him and grabbed his waist. "Kiss me." She commanded. So he did.

Davis looked at her. She looked like she was 20 not 15. "Can I?" he asked. _'kristy your 15. You gotta expose yourself!'_ she thought. 'Sure, hottie-chan" she whispered, looked around, and pulled off her shirt.

****

*end of dream*

"Sweetie, wake up!" Matt whispered and shook her. "Ooh baby." She muttered and suddenly realized where she was. "Why'd you wake me! I was having fun! OMG! You MUST see me in the digital world. There is something I wanna show you!" Matt sighed. "Ok." And they fell back alseep   
  
XXX-its not that sick, really…

****

*dream*

Kristy once again found herself in the digital world, in a hidden passageway with Matt. "MY GOD!" Matt shouted. "what?" Kristy asked but she knew. "Your…um". Kristy giggled. "Yeah, I feel like im walking around with water balloons inside me." Matt shivered. "sorry, just looking at them makes me…wow." Kristy put her hand on his shoulder. 'Im 15, not 5. I wanna…get personal. Just, don't hurt me, ok?"

………… (no comments here)

****

*end of dream*

"Oh yama!" Kristy said waking up. "That' was…great." Matt nodded. 

"I gotta go home before my mom gets pissed." Kristy said. She kissed him, and walked out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

one week later, Sharon found Kristy is a deep sleep. She tried to awake her beloved daughter, but she couldn't be woken up. 

"Sweet dreams."

__

Im dreaming

With my eyes wide open.

Im in heaven

Up above.

Im dreaming of you

How we are so in love…

Then you go off far away

To a world where I cant stay.

Till im dreaming in digital.

Im dreaming

With my body still moving

Im in digital

Far away

You're here with me

And I wanna stay…

Then you go off far away

To a world where I cant stay

Till im dreaming in digital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Did you like it? Please review, IF YOU HAVE FLAMES, PLEASE EXPRESS THEM IN AN..UM….KIND WAY.

God bless!

~~kristy~~ "ty-chan"


End file.
